Nadie lo Creería
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: :.Viñeta.: Nadie lo creería, nadie nunca se lo creería, solo ella, porque lo vivió: Ryuho de Dragón no es un santo como todo el mundo cree.


**Título:** Nadie lo Creería.

**Pairing:** Ryuho/Yuna

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated: **T

**Palabras:** 975 (Viñeta sin contar los N/A al inicio y al final, el título y el fin)

**Páginas: **5.

**Summary: ** ñeta.: Nadie lo creería, nadie nunca se lo creería, solo ella, porque lo vivió: Ryuho de Dragón no es un santo como todo el mundo cree.

**Disclaimer: **SS Omega no me pertenece.

**Cronología:** Durante SS Omega antes del torneo de santos y después del campamento del infierno.

**Advertencia: **Lime.

* * *

_***.-:Nadie lo Creería:-.***_

La luna resplandecía fuertemente en lo alto del oscuro cielo, el frío de la noche hacía que las copas de los árboles se movieran y soltaran algunas hojas, acompañando de una manera igual de ágil a una figura que se movía por los pasillos de palestra. La débil luz de la luna que se colaba por los grandes ventanales remarcaba su silueta, iluminando su fiera mirada aguamarina.

Se fue acercando lentamente al lugar donde residían las amazonas, hacia una habitación en especial, en cuanto vio la puerta entró con sigilo sonriendo maliciosamente y se acerco a la litera de abajo. El joven santo acercó su rostro al de la amazona retorciendo su sonrisa aún más. Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, pero es que él pensaba en ella en todo momento: solo podía pensar en sus ojos morados como amatistas, su cabello rubio y brillante como el sol… Su piel blanca y suave parecida a la porcelana. Le parecía una muñeca.

-Mi muñeca de porcelana-Le susurró al oído sonriendo ampliamente.

La santa bajo él tembló al sentir un frío aliento golpeando contra su oído, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con que todo estaba oscuro, pero no por la luz apagada, sino porque algo ocultaba su vista. Intentó moverse pero una cuerda apresaba sus muñecas, mientras que otra hacía lo mismo con sus tobillos. La amazona de águila intentó deshacerse de ese agarre pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

-¡¿Quién eres? Suéltame!-Gritó.

-Shhh… Tranquila, no te haré nada…-Escuchó una voz que, más que ponerla alerta, solo logró aterrarla y ponerla feliz a la vez; después de todo, si era Ryuho, no le haría nada…

_¿Verdad…?_

-Ry-Ryu-ho…-Susurró sintiendo los labios del chino en su oído, en ese momento solo pudo quedarse en blanco, él nunca se portaba así, y ella menos; pero desde que habían regresado del campamento del infierno… La relación de ambos se había vuelto algo estrecha. Cada vez que él le tocaba volvía a sentir la misma electricidad que sintió al sentir el tacto de la mano de él en la suya cuando casi caía al volcán que pudo poner fin a su vida-¿Q-qué ha-ces…? ¡Ryu-ho…!-Gimió su nombre sintiendo los dientes del joven dragón mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Shhh… Tu compañera está en la enfermería como la mayoría de los santos… Deberíamos aprovechar el momento… Pero también…-Le susurró al oído:-… Guardar silencio… –

-_"Ryuho…"_-Pensó el águila sintiéndose nerviosa, Ryuho no era así… Pero eso solo la hacía emocionarse más.

No supo en qué momento el dragón le desató de las manos, ella solo pensó en algo que pudo cumplir de inmediato: tomó el rostro del asiático y lo atrajo al suyo besando los labios de él. Ryuho sonrió contra los labios de ella correspondiendo de inmediato posando una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra contra el colchón para no caer, Yuna le rodeó el cuello con los brazos sonriendo contra los labios de él.

-Pensé que nunca me besarías-Le dijo la rusa al separarse.

Ryuho sonrió acariciando un mechón de cabello de ella y enrollándolo en su dedo-Y yo pensé que tú no me corresponderías, pero tenía que arriesgarme –

-Pero… Ryuho…-Tartamudeó ella-Mañana inicia la lucha de santos, tú y yo quizá peleemos… Y –

-… Eso no me importa…-Respondió con brusquedad quitando suavemente la cinta negra que uso para ocultar los ojos de la rubia-… Escúchame Yuna, yo te amo… Y aunque nos toque pelear el uno contra el otro…-La besó en la frente-No te haría daño, y lo sabes… Sé cómo contenerme… –

-El problema es que yo no lo sé-Respondió.

Ryuho sonrió, Yuna se alegró de que volviera a ser el de antes-Pues si me haces daño… Que así sea… –

-No digas eso Ryuho-Lo reprendió pero el chino solo rió.

-Bien, bien…-Se apoyó sobre sus codos acercando su rostro hacia el de Yuna, ella cerró los ojos sonriendo al sentir los labios de Ryuho sobre los suyos nuevamente, pero un elemento nuevo se coló en el beso haciéndolo más profundo. Ambos jugaron con sus lenguas un rato, rato que Yuna aprovechó para soltar sus tobillos y rodearle a Ryuho las caderas con sus piernas. Sintió el cosmos del oji-aguamarina y el suyo propio más cálido de lo normal, y cómo el chino le decía a través de él un _te amo_, le devolvió el mensaje de igual forma.

Las horas pasaron en lo que ambos continuaban con su _juego de niños_, inclusive llegó a notar cómo su amigo rompía la almohada con una mano al sujetarla con fuerza, mientras que ella arañó la espalda de él con las manos y rompió la sábana. Finalmente, ambos cayeron uno al lado del otro completamente agotados.

Al día siguiente, las amigas de Yuna hablaban en la cafetería-Entonces, ¿Cuándo llegaste ésta mañana a su habitación: la sábana y la almohada estaban destrozadas?-Preguntó Komachi sonrojada, ella solo se quitaba la máscara frente a Yuna y Arne, era costumbre entre las tres.

-Sí, y lo peor de todo, es que la escuché hablando con un chico en el baño que está en nuestra habitación-Respondió Arne.

-¿Y Yuna sabe que los escuchaste? –

-Claro que no, pero no sé quién es –

-¿De qué hablan?-Yuna se sentó a su lado.

-De nada-Respondieron al unísono ambas chicas.

La amazona sonrió dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo al chico que se sentaba con Koga y Soma, el chino le dirigió la mirada sonriéndole maliciosamente lo que hizo que se sonrojara. Solo ellos sabrían lo que hicieron esa noche. Solo ellos serían los que sabrían su amor hacia el otro. Solo ellos eran una pareja tan única, que se confesarían cuánto se amaban por medio de su cosmos. Porque ambos no necesitaban palabras para ello…

_Él hablando con el cosmos._

_Ella hablando con las estrellas._

Todo sería secreto, puesto que nadie lo sabría. Rió por lo bajo.

Después de todo…

_Nadie lo Creería._

_***.-:Fin:-.***_

* * *

_**N/A: Primer fic de SS, ténganme compasión por favor T-T… Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al menos…**_

_**¿Tomatazos, buena crítica?... ¿Reviews?  
**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… Mataneee…**_


End file.
